Daffz
|tribes = |place = 5/18 |challenges = 7 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 35 |season2= |tribes2 = |place2 = 12/23 |challenges2 = 9 |votesagainst2 = 9 |days2 = 25 |seasonscompeted = 2 |totalnumberofdays = 60 |}} was a player in and . Ninja vs. Samurai Profile :Hey! My name is Daffz, I'm 17 years old and from Uruguay. I'm going to start university soon, and I'll be studying Literature. I love listening to music, reading (obvs) and playing videogames. What does Survivor mean to you? :I honestly can't wait for this event to kick off! I only started getting into Survivor recently, but I've already got a pretty good grasp of what it means to me - I think it's not only a competition where only one can win, but most importantly a social game. You're not going to get anywhere in Survivor without bonding with your tribemates first, and then starting alliances and so on, and as I see it, it's also a great way to meet new people and make friends, forming lasting relationships. Describe yourself in 3 words. :If I were to describe myself in just 3 words, they would be: Rational, Friendly & Open-minded. Why are you going to be the SOLE SURVIVOR? :I'm going to win the title of Sole Survivor because of my strategic abilities and my logical thinking, and also because I can form good connections with people. Hell, I might already know some of the contestants pretty well! Voting History :1. Daffz played a Special Double Vote, allowing him to cast 2 Votes at a Tribal council at the cost of not being allowed to cast a Vote at the Tribal Council in the following round, but since he was exiled, the effect wore off. :2. Quil played an advantage, the Shuriken. The votes at the Tribal Council it was played at would be cancelled and the Tribal Council would immediately go to Rocks. As a downside, Quil has to draw 2 Rocks himself. Red vs. Blue Profile :Hey everyone I'm Daffz, ok so I'm not really a survivor superfan or anything but these are always interesting to play so I'm looking forward to participating. A few things about me (some important some not so much): I'm a big soccer fan, my favorite video game franchise is Monkey Island, I love writing, my native language is Spanish, I play the drums, and I'm studying literature in college. What are three words to describe you? :Suboptimal, Priceless, Rhetorical What is a fun fact about you? :I'm 6'3 and this is possibly the least fun fact of all time What was your downfall in previous seasons of FairySurvivor? What will you do differently this time? :My downfall was playing too passively and being too honest about my intentions. I don't want to be a sneaky rat all the time but I do plan on controlling what I say more, and I plan on involving myself a bit more in the game. Why will you be the Sole Survivor? :my ability to go under the radar then strike at not quite the right moment but close enough Voting History Category: Red vs. Blue Players Category:Players Category:NvS players